Darkness Looms
by sweet-cheetos
Summary: A dark romance of a fighter's soul. Rated M for Gore, Language, and some Adult Content.
1. Thoughtful Darkness

_Full Summary: Darkness Looms is based on an RPG site I started last week. It is based on Dragonball-Z with many Original Characters and places. Sito, who you'll meet in this first Chapter, is a genius Commander who leads a fleet of the strongest warriors ever known, to take control of all advanced races and planets. There's only less then a year left before he reaches Earth, will Earth's warriors be able to stop this oncoming threat with so little time to prepare?_

_AN: I know the Full Summary is kind of…well short, but believe me this story's awesome, I just need the time to transfer it from my brain onto a computer. Try and keep track of the new characters, they can pop out of nowhere because a lot of this is original. Please R&R this story, tell me what it's lacking, what it's overdoing. Etc. This first chapter is a little strange to read but I liked the way it sounded in my mind, so that's how I typed it down. Not all chapters are gonna be like this, unfortunately my brain doesn't work that way. So enjoy it while it lasts, hate it while it lasts, I don't care, just tell me what you think about it. ._

**Chapter 1: Thoughtful Darkness**

_"The four things which a violent life brings: it shrinks borders, it increases enmity, it destroys life and prolongs pains."_

An ominous figure, slumped in an oversized chair stirs. A silver light, shining deep within his eyes, is the only luminance the room emanates. A cold draft shivers through the shadows and the light is gone for a moment as the mysterious man blinks. He is as still as the sounds around him, yet his mind wanders deeply through the vast void of thought. The pinpoint of silver moves for an instant as something draws his waking soul. A flicker moves through a lighted doorway, some yards before him, and disturbs our shadow's contemplation. He rises and commands the dark shape to make itself known in his presence. The door opens, streaming light into the dark room, forcing our figure to flinch.

"Pardon me Commander, but Dirrove calls for you." The soldier informs.

Our figure, now known and called forth is brought into focus with the surrounding light. A short but muscular man, in torn military garb with a pinch of spice. A black headscarf is tied around his right wrist, a golden ring in his left ear. Deep scars reflect the light off many locations; the most prominent around his left eye. Brown, hair spikes low off his sharp-featured cranium. He looks rigid and exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in months. His weariness was easily exposed, the soldier's news but a heavier burden.

"At ease, I shall be with him in a moment's time." The Commander replies solemnly.

The nameless soldier salutes and is off in a blur, long forgotten in the Commander's mind. Our shadow sighs, a whisper in the storm, of which the night will not grasp. He drifts into a lighted room, no larger then a closet and stands before his only equal. The stone water is cruel to him; he can bare himself no longer. His tired eyes and torn clothing is a disgrace, a sign of weakness, and that is a battle he refuses to lose. In anger he shatters the mirror, releasing his pitiless echo, into a pile of crimson soaked shards.

He regrets not the ground he has stained with his merciless bloodlust, or the galaxies he has torn from the darkening skies. Our figure began to chuckle, though unamused. He had somehow become weak, a trait he could not bare to tolerate. The innumerable amount of souls he'd broken had lead him to this? The endless stretches of wealth and power had given him nothing but what he feared most? He would not have it, strength was all he ever knew, weakness was for the enemy. Our shadow grins to himself; eyes alight with spite, and makes way to meet with Dirrove, the oldest bastard of them all.

_AN: Hope you liked it! More coming soon…dun, dun, DUN!_


	2. Playful Sunrise

_AN: This chapter is just the basis of introduction. I wanted to introduce some of the characters, and this is how I'll be doing it. There's not a whole lot of descriptions or big events, but it's a start. The next few chapters are going to be somewhat like this, because I know how confusing it can be if I just start naming off characters in important events. You all would be like "Who in the hell is she talking about?" or something like that. I know this story is new and I shouldn't be posting too many chapters at once, but I just want to start the plot off to find out who's interested. I'm not going to continue the story for too long without reviews though, so if you've read something you liked a lot or vice versa, just put it in the Reviews so I can tell people are at least reading it. Thanks and enjoy! ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, it does not own me, I feel unanimated ; (_

**Chapter 2: Playful Sunrise**

_"The journey we begin as we answer the call is long, and filled with all that we have been and all that we will become."_

The sun was a brilliant sphere, still low in the sky, not a cloud to block its magnificence. A few morning birds remained, flitting playfully around the mountain's roots. A warm and barely felt summer breeze ruffles the forest in a display of utter beauty, causing the greenery to sparkle from the morning dew. A nearby river burbles contently over its smooth foundations. A few lazy spinners' webs sparkle and wave, each unique strand apparent in the morning's clarity.

A young man sits upon a ridge, looking over the scenery with indifference. He'd seen it a hundred times, and now it was more familiar to him then the back of his hand, and its beauty could not lure him from his thoughts. A pain ached deeply in his heart, a feeling he'd ignored for many a moon, but could no longer push aside. A face swam inside his head, the face of his father. Then he looked onto his little brother, barely five years of age, and so unbelievable happy. The teen could not understand why his brother was so optimistic, when without a father, he himself was still devastated. Memories of his father whirled about his senses and he shivered. His brother had never known his father.

"Gohan, come train with me." His young brother pleaded.

Gohan smiled, his father may be gone, but he died for his family…his friends. He saved every living creature on the planet, and all Gohan had been thinking about was his father leaving him and his brother. Gohan closed his onyx orbs for a moment and inhaled deeply. He shook it off and ruffled his baby brother's hair playfully, causing the boy to recoil and squint.

"I don't know Goten, you know how mom gets…" Gohan laughed.

Goten pouted and crossed his arms in an attempt to convince his older brother otherwise. He shuffled his feet and allowed his eyes to widen slightly and water. He dropped his head, his raven black hair covering his face as he stared at the ground. This always worked with his mom, and he was sure his older brother would fall for it to. If not then he would complain about it until Gohan finally gave in.

Gohan chuckled, "Alright then Goten, only until the reunion, but if mom gets angry, don't blame me."

"I won't, I promise." Goten cheered and followed after his brother into a more secluded area of the forest.

l.l

Another presence had also been watching the Earth come to life, but she was much further away, in the planes. The sky was bluer here, the sun hotter, and she found nothing beautiful about it. Sweat dripped down her body as she trained away in her tri-form state. She endured punch after hit, kick after energy blast. Her short blue hair was whipping furiously with the gathering energy around her, but it was quickly canceled out as she was attacked from both sides. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she took a blow to the stomach.

She rested for a moment, gasping for breath, only to be met with an onslaught of energy blasts. Numb, and ticked off she released her sword from it's sheath and jumped into the cool air, allowing the blade to rise and fall with her, atop one of her other selves. She steadied herself as the form was sucked back into her. Then her eyes fell upon the one other that remained and she grinned maliciously.

She leapt at herself strait into a fist furry, sending streams of blood and clumps of dirt flying in all directions. Exhausted she broke out and fell backwards, but rolled to keep from getting blasted again. She instantly shot up from her sitting position and hovered for a minute, sensing her opponent out. With a flash she teleported behind her form and the gathering energy beam and shot herself in the back. The energy canceled out and she went for a head-on attack. A few kicks and punches later, her other self seemed in pretty bad shape.

Fova, a green haired, extremely tall and lanky, teen approached the two fighters. She waited impatiently, but did not interrupt, she was afraid of the repercussions, especially when her friend was so pumped. She stared at her feet as she listened to the fight carrying on; of course they didn't notice her. Fova sighed deeply and leaned against a protruding rock fragment, it's not that fighting bothered her, its just she never had the time to do it. Besides, they were late for a meeting with Master Roshi and the gang. She knew Meena forgot, she always did. Without Fova, Meena would be an out of control psychopath, and they both knew it.

Finally the number of fighters was just one, and the surrounding aura weakened slightly as Meena calmed. Her pale skin was clammy with moisture, her hair matted and frizzed. Her clothes were torn and her body bruised and cut in various places. Fova ginned, but waited for her childhood friend to calm before approaching.

"I presume you've remembered the reception?" She joked mostly to herself.

Meena blinked then smacked herself in the head, "Of course, how could I forget."

Fova chuckled and zapped her friend into some new clothes, nicer ones. Meena scowled at them for a moment but waved it off with a thought. She trotted over to a stream and dunked her entire head in, letting it chill for a minute before releasing it. She breathed heavily as the water dripped down her face and shook her head playfully, splashing Fova and nearly soaking her. Fova scowled at her and wiped her glasses clean of the accumulated water.

"We're going to be late." She stated while patting herself off.

"You and your regulations." Meena spat, "they're old friends and won't mind."

"I'm sure everyone else is there already." She huffed.

Meena gave her a look that instantly shut her up. They both remembered the last time they had a reunion with Master Roshi; some had not shown up at all. The silence stretched on for a minute, allowing nature's voice to calm them as they dove deeply into memory.

"Well lets get going then, we wouldn't want to miss lunch." Meena stated slyly.

They both burst out laughing, the food never lasted more then an hour, even when it was constantly being stalked by Launch or the others. The boys always had an appetite, and it was an event no one should miss for the world. So without another word they both took off into the sky, arching sharply toward the sea.

_AN: Like it? Read and Review please. Next chapter will be a very important scene, so let me know you're interested!_


End file.
